The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including a contact plug and a method for manufacturing the same.
Volumes of electronic products have been reduced, but electronic products processing massive data have been demanded. Thus, integration density of semiconductor memory devices used in electronic products has increased. A non-volatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure instead of a conventional planar transistor structure has been developed to improve the integration density of the semiconductor memory device. In the non-volatile memory device having the vertical transistor structure, contact plugs may be formed simultaneously on a plurality of electrodes disposed at different levels from each other.